Sprains, Chains, and Trains
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: a nice little B/s story. Buffy sprains her ankle and must spend the night at Spikes crypt
1. Sprains

Spike lit up his 3rd cigarette. Buffy was late. She had arranged to meet him in front of his crypt just after sunset. Sunset was an hour ago. Bloody hell, he thought, girl needs a watch. 10 minutes later, he finally saw her coming. He started to get up from his comfortable spot against his crypt but stopped short. She was wearing a red halter top and black jeans and she looked fabulous. He noted the way her hair flew out around her face when she walked determindly. It was damn sexy. Just the site of her nearly put him in a trance.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" she said boisterously as she stalked up to him "SOME of us have homework to do" He sensed her tension and knew exactly what she needed.  
  
"hom ework?" He said, raising his voice "Bloody hell, you could have called. I've been waiting over an hour"  
  
"You don't have a phone" She bickered back. It was routine between them when she had a rough day so she could lose some tension.  
  
"Send the nibblet then" he said as he started walking.  
  
She trailed behind him, ranting. After the first few words she'd gotten off subject so he tuned her out and was humming "God Save the Queen" to himself.  
  
As he reached the first grave on tonights agenda he heard the ranting stop suddenly. After a few moments of not hearing anything he turned to see why the Slayer had suddenly clammed up.  
  
She was nowhere to be seen. "Slayer?"he called. This is bloody wonderful, he thought, first she's late, then she yells at me and now she pulls a Houdini. "Buffy" he yelled, more aggravated "you better come out NOW! I'm not bloody kidding. Come on Slayer, give a man a break" Still nothing.  
  
He looked down to sidestep an open grave and saw her. She was sitting in an open grave, grumbling and brushing dirt off her clothes. He burst out laughing. Buffy's head turned sharply at the sound and she got even angrier.  
  
"Stop laughing. This is NOT funny. When I get out of here you are dust. And I really mean that too!" She pulled herself up but quickly sat down again. Her face twisted into a painful expression.  
  
"Old threats, Pet, old threats" Spike chuckled. He became serious when he saw the pain on her face. "What?" he asked sincerly "You're hurt?" He shimmied down into the grave beside her. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Leave me alone" she said, on the verge of tears. Again she pulled herself up. When she set her right leg onto the ground she gasped and fell again. Spike knelt down and took her right leg into his hands despite her protests. Rolling up her pants leg he realized why she couldn't walk. "bloody hell, you've sprained you're ankle" He sighed and held out his arms to her. "What are you doing" she asked, confused. "You can't walk home on that" he said "so if you let me I'll carry you" Buffy considered this a moment and finally let him pick her up. After a quick climb out of the grave and a decision to go to Spike's crypt they were off. 


	2. Chains

At this moment Buffy Summers was trying very hard not to do 2 things. First, she was trying to forget the pain in her ankle. Second, she was trying to forget that it was Spike who was carrying her. She had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder. He has smelled so good and seemed so safe. Then she rememered it was Spike and that was like a splash of water.  
  
They arrived at Spike's crypt without any vamp attacks. He quickly looked around for Harmony and then took her inside.He set her in his green chair and looked around for bandages. Buffy cringed. The whole room reeked of smoke and bourbon. "Spike, do you do anything but smoke and drink?" Buffy said. "well I play poker,kill demons, does annoying you count?" he said.  
  
Spike wrapped her ankle quickly. He decided it wasn't that bad."With Slayer Healing and all that you should be fine by tomorrow" he told her. "well if i'm of the good i'm leaving' she said, sliding off the chair. She could stand but her walk was kind of wobbly. "no way" he stated flatly. "you get attacked and all your scooby friends blame me and I don't fancy a game of kick the spike tonight. You can stay here."  
  
"with you?" she asked incredulously. "I'm not staying here alone with you. I don't sleep with demons."  
  
"I'll be just like your Boy Scout, I promise. You can even chain me up if you want to." He leered at her suggestively."Chains!" She almost shrieked "What are you doing with chains? Do even want to know?" "Do you want me to show you what I do with the chains?" he asked innocently but with a devilish smile. "NO!" She loudly stated. "I really don't wanna know" She settled herself on his chair again. "Ya got any blankets?" she asked him. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "i'm a vampire. I don't get cold. Use my duster. And I swear if you snore I'm gonna suffocate you" She made a face at him and threw the duster over herself. He settled him self on his crypt and stared at her as she drifted to sleep. 


	3. Trains

Buffy awoke to cold hands shaking her. "wakie upie Slayer" Spike said in a singsong voice. "What time is it?" Buffy inquired, not yet lifting the duster from her face. "3 AM" He stated flatly. "and if we don't leave soon you're walking home in the sun."  
  
"Fine!" Buffy practically shouted. "Just take me home, I'll finish sleeping in my own bed which by the way is actually comfortable" "I have a bed too, luv. I was in it. You coulda joined me" Spike said with a smirky grin. Too exasperated to reply, Buffy hobbled out of the crypt and to the car.  
  
They drove in silence until they came to a big sign in the road. Spike squinted and read it aloud"Road closed for construction" Spike sighed and took an uneeded breath. "little detour" He mumbled to a half asleep Buffy. "Just get me home" She mumbled back with a bit of vehemence in her voice.  
  
Spike took advantage of his chance to annoy Buffy. He slowed down and decided to take the extra long way home. He hummed a Green Day song as Buffy layed her head on her hands and turned toward the window.  
  
After a few minutes Buffy turned back over and stretched. "Snow White has awoken" Spike said dramatically. "Yeah" She said "I'm with an ugly, old dwarf too" Buffy folded her arms over her chest and looked forward. "Where are we going?" she asked cluelessly. "Home" Spike stated slowly, as if she were stupid. "It takes 5 minutes to get there. I've been in this car for like 15" Buffy checked her watch and looked at Spike expectantly.  
  
"Detour" He simply stated. They were approaching train tracks. Spike could hear a train approaching. "I'm not waiting for that" he growled and stepped on the gas. "wha- what are you doing? Buffy said nervously. "Don't race the train, Alive person in the car here, Hello?!" She grabbed his arm. The car swerved and she let go. The train crossing bells were clanging. Spike realized he had alot of ground to cover so he sped up even more. Buffy was totally freaking now. "Spike if you stop now i will never call you names again. for the next month even." "Relax Slayer, I can make it" Spike was calm. He'd done this before. He was even humming as the train approached.  
  
ok, moment of truth, Buffy thought as they were 20 feet from the tracks. She couldn't believe Spike was humming. She realized that this was how Spike was gonna kill her. After all those years of fighting he was gonna hit her with a train! She squeezed her eyes shut. Spike glanced over and smiled. She had her eyes shut. Quickly, he sped up and purposely hit a bump. The car was airborne. It sailed over the tracks. He kept his hands on the wheel so he could regain control once they hit the ground. He wanted Buffy scared, not tossed around in a seatbeltless car. As the hood of the car cleared the tracks he winced at the loud train whistles. They had to be killing Buffy's ears. Suddenly, he felt something ram into the trunk of the car. The car was spinning out of control. He had no idea what was happening or where they would land. Beside him Buffy was screaming her head off. There was a loud crunch, and for both of them everything was black.  
  
Spike opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the blood dripping into them. He remembered what happened and slowly began to move. He sat up and realized his car was upside down in some sort of ditch or ravine. Spike wiped the blood out of his eyes using his sleeve. He grabbed his duster and crawled out of what had been the windshield. Standing up to put his coat on he realized he hadn't seen Buffy in the car. He crouched and looked into the car. No Buffy. He stood up. "Slayer" he called. No answer. Spike was a little panicky now. walking around the car he found her. Lying about 5 feet away, out cold. Spike rushed to her and checked for injuries. There appeared to be nothing but a small cut on her head. He realized how mad she would be when she woke up. She told him they would crash.  
  
Sunrise was rapidly approaching. Spike gathered Buffy in his arms and started briskly walking to her house. He could check the damage on his car later. When he didn't have the threat of becoming toast.  
  
Halfway there, Buffy wiggled and started to wake up. "You ok, Buffy" Spike asked, not stopping. She looked at him. "I'm alive?" She asked softly. He snorted "Yeah, I guess you are. Sorry 'bout the car wreck. I overestimated." "I can't believe you tried to kill me." Buffy said. "That wasn't intentional. I like seeing you scared, is all. I've done that millions a times before. I messed up this time. It was a mistake. An what do i get? a broken car and a brassed off slayer" Spike walked more quickly. He was getting angry and didn't want to set off the chip by hurting her again. "I still think you tried to kill me" Buffy replied. "Think whatever you bleeding well want" He grumbled.  
  
He marched up her walkway. He entered the house and deposited her or the couch. "bye now" he said. "Aren't you gonna carry me to my room" came her small voice. "I still have a sprained ankle" "FINE!" he grabbed her and practically ran up the stairs. He dumped her on the bed. The sun peeked over the horizen as he turned to go. "Bloody Hell. Now I'm stuck here. I'll be in the basement out of your way" Spike said to Buffy. When he reached the door he heard "Thanks for taking me home" Spike smiled as he walked down the hall. She'd never know how welcome he was. 


End file.
